gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
NZ-666 Kshatriya
The NZ-666 Kshatriya (クシャトリヤ, Kushatoriya) aka the "Quad-wing" is a mobile suit featured in the novel and OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. The unit was piloted by Marida Cruz. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Kshatriya is a mobile suit based on the NZ-000 Queen Mansa used by the first Neo Zeon. The Kshatriya is much smaller than the Queen Mansa but has similar, if not equal, firepower. This is accomplished by the four large shoulder binders (which are also the reason for the suit's nickname 'Quad-wing'), each of which mounts a pair of mega particle cannons, beam saber-equipped sub-arms and six funnels. The main body of the Kshatriya also has four mega particle cannons, two machine cannons and two beam sabers that can also function as beam guns. It can also be fitted with optional Beam Gatling Guns on its forearms. Although the Kshatriya lacks the "mega particle deflection system" seen on the NZ-000, an I-field barrier generator was installed in each of its binders instead. Its original psycommu system was also replaced with a more effective psycoframe. Although the Kshatriya is a massive mobile suit, it has fairly good mobility thanks to the thrusters mounted on the binders. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The Kshatriya is armed with a total of six beam sabers for melee combat. Two are located in the forearms to allow for quick responses to close combat threats and can be used as beam guns when stored, while the remaining four are small beam sabers mounted in the sub-arms that are in the Kshatriya's binders. These four sabers are likely fall-backs to allow the Kshatriya to fight off multiple enemies, or as a trump card to allow it to catch unsuspecting foes off-guard. The generated beam blade is strong enough to cut through standard mobile suit armor with ease. ;*Machine Cannon :A pair of rapid firing projectile weapons that are mounted in the chest, between the Mega Particle Cannons. They are used mostly to intercept small missiles. ;*Funnels :The Kshatriya is armed with twenty-four funnels for all-range attacks. Each funnel possesses a powerful beam gun that is capable of melting an enemy mobile suit's armor. Six are stored within each of the Kshatriya's four binders, and are remotely controlled primarily through use of the psycoframe-equipped cockpit. These funnels are used primarily to allow the Kshatriya to engage large numbers of enemies at the same time, or to overwhelm a powerful foe. However, they are shown to be vulnerable to the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam's NT-D System. ;*Mega Particle Cannon :The Kshatriya is armed with twelve mega particle cannons. Four are mounted on the chest and they can be fired together to create a single, very powerful beam, or to fire a scattering beam in a manner similar to a shotgun. Two more of these cannons are mounted on each binder, allowing the Kshatriya to fight off enemies from any direction. ;*Beam Gatling Gun :Used only in the novel, a pair of beam gatling guns is attached to the right forearm. Special Equipment & Features ;*Psycoframe Cockpit :The Psycoframe is a technology that builds the brainwave-to-machine code translator known as Psycommu into the metal frame of a Mobile Suit. This allows a Newtype or Cyber Newtype pilot to mentally connect with their mobile suits operating system, similar to the bio-sensor, and directly issue commands via the pilots brainwaves. ;*Sub-Arms :Hidden in the binders, the sub-arms can be used to destroy an opposing mobile suit's arm simply by latching on to it, or used to capture a mobile suit, as shown by its capture of the Unicorn. Each sub-arm is equipped with a small beam saber. ;*I-Field Generator :Located within each binder, it produces a Minovsky particle barrier around the mobile suit, capable of deflecting incoming enemy beam weapons fire. History The Kshatriya is used by remnants of Neo Zeon called "The Sleeves" and is Marida Cruz's personal unit. It is first seen in combat against three Jegans during its trip to the Industrial 7 colony. After being alerted to Londo Bell forces near the colony, Marida Cruz uses the Kshatriya to attack the enemy mobile suits consisting of RGM-89D Jegans, RGZ-95 ReZeLs, and RGZ-95C ReZeL Commander Types in order to give Suberoa Zinnerman and their ship Garancieres time to escape. The resulting battle ends up reaching the colony interior and results in severe civilian casualties. Despite being significantly outnumbered, the Kshatriya manages to destroy a majority of the mobile suits. Battle at Industrial 7 Marida later manages to locate Mineva Lao Zabi, but is ambushed by a D-50C Loto and ends up losing her and destroying the Loto. Upon recovering however, she was unable to search for Mineva, as the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, piloted by Banagher Links, attacked the Kshatriya and forced Marida outside of the colony. There, the Unicorn Gundam's Destroyer Mode activated, and the Kshatriya lost two of its shoulder binders and several funnels in the resulting battle. Upon the recovery of Suberoa, Marida broke off from the battle and retreated. Ambush on Unicorn Gundam The Kshatriya is seen again during the battle between the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam and the MSN-06S Sinanju, ambushing the Unicorn Gundam after it entered Destroy mode. Together with the Sinanju the Kshatriya was able to overwhelm the Gundam and capture it as it returned to Unicorn mode. Battle of Palau The Kshatriya reappeared during the Londo Bell/ECOAS offensive to take back the Unicorn Gundam. Marida faces off against Banagher, but Unicorn's NT-D System activates, taking control of Kshatriya's funnels. Banagher manages to severely damage the Kshatriya and is about to make the finishing blow when the psycoframes resonate, giving Banagher a glimpse of Marida's past as Ple Twelve. Banagher takes the heavily damaged Kshatriya and Marida on board the Nahel Argama. Aftermath After the Battle of Palau, the crew of the Nahel Argama began repairing the Kshatriya, thus becoming the NZ-666 Kshatriya Besserung. Variants ;*NZ-666 Kshatriya Besserung Gallery nz-666-torso.jpg|Torso nz-666-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber nz-666-binder.jpg|Binder and hidden Sub-arm Funnels.jpg|Funnels Kshatriya Gundam Perfect File.jpg|Kshatriya from Gundam Perfect File ReZEL vs Kshatriya.jpg|Kshatriya engaging a ReZEL in close quarters combat (Gundam Perfect File) Kshatriya's Cockpit.jpg|Kshatriya's Cockpit (Gundam Perfect File) NZ-666-06.jpg|Kshatriya as featured in Gundam Calendar Kshatriya-page038-039.jpg NZ-666_Full_view.jpg|Kshatriya as seen on Gundam Unicorn OVA NZ-666_Front.jpg|Torso close-up NZ-666_Contron_panel.jpg|Control panel NZ-666_Funnel_dock.jpg|Funnel dock Kashatriya_Dashboard.png|Dashboard Kshatriya_Cockpit.png|First person view of the cockpit Kshatriya Cockpit overhead.png|Overhead view of the cockpit Kshatriya_and_binders.png|Kshatriya's Shoulder Binders in action UC-Kshytria-Psycoframe-Cockpit-Exposed.png|Cockpit Capsule exposed Gundam Unicorn - 02 - Large 05.jpg|Kshatriya's Mega Particle Cannons attack MS Gundam Unicorn - Beam Saber out of NT-D.jpg|Kshatriya duels with Unicorn Gundam Nz-666-girl.jpg|NZ-666 Kshatriya girl from Asahiage's Unicorn Girls artbook Games 158464.jpg|Kshatriya as featured in Gundam War card game Kshatriya.jpg|Kshatriya as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Kshatriya in Gundam Musou 3.jpg|Kshatriya as featured in Gundam Musou 3 Kashatriya Super Robot Wars X-Ω.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Kashatriya Super Robot Wars X-Ω 2.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 114.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Gunpla 099.jpg|1/144 HGUC NZ-666 Kshatriya (2009): box art Gunpla_HGUC_Kshatriya-PearlClearBinder_box.jpg|1/144 HGUC NZ-666 Kshatriya Clear Binder Ver. (P-Bandai exclusive; 2012): box art SDBBSKshatriya.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi NZ-666 Kshatriya (2011): box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_nz-666_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii NZ-666 Kshatriya (2014): package front view AssaultKingdom_nz-666_p01_front.jpg|Assault Kingdom EX-01 "NZ-666 Kshatriya" (2013): package front view AssaultKingdom_nz-666_p02-SDComicCon_front.jpg|Assault Kingdom EX-01 "NZ-666 Kshatriya (limited edition)" (San Diego Comic Con 2013 exclusive; 2013): package front view Notes and Trivia *Kshatriya is the military and ruling order of Hinduism. *The model number of the Kshatriya (NZ-666) is a reference to the Mark of the Beast, or the Devil's number. *In Gundam Vs Gundam Next Plus Kshatriya is unlockable as a PSP exclusive unit and plays as an essentially scaled down version of the NZ-000 Queen Mansa. **When it reappeared in the Extreme Vs. series, its cost was steadily lowered from 3000 in Next Plus to 2500 in Extreme Vs. and 2000 for Full Boost and Maxi Boost. References Chemistry - Merry-go-round - Special Booklet.jpg|Chemistry "Merry-go-round" Edition - Special Booklet NZ-666 - Kshatriya - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|NZ-666 Kshatriya - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design NZ-666 - Kshatriya - TechDetailDesign.jpg|NZ-666 Kshatriya - Technical Detail/Design External links *NZ-666 Kshatriya (Novel) on MAHQ *NZ-666 Kshatriya (OVA) on MAHQ ja:NZ-666 クシャトリヤ